


Limits of Self

by Ponderosa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the submarine, Shaw forces himself on Erik while Charles is a passenger in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits of Self

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme. Contains references to past sexual abuse when Erik was a teenager.

It's been long years since Erik was at the mercy of metal. The press of the girder is softer than the press of Shaw's fingers against his chin, easier to escape than the sting of wounds that bleed through decades old scabs.

_Such an awkward looking face, but you'll grow into your frame as sure as you'll grow into your powers. I touch you here and you grow splendidly, do you not?_

Erik isn't fifteen anymore and the weight against his chest isn't Shaw's naked body smothering him to a mattress full of springs and sorrow. The lick of panic along his spine isn't the worry of pain or discovery but a fear darker and more telling. It's a sliver of comfort that the metal isn't inert, it shudders around him, snarling like a live beast that he's simply too weak to control.

A passenger in his head, Charles is a different panic and a different helplessness. His friend has tread the path of his memories and claimed secrets that should never have been shared, but this is different. Erik can dismiss the shame of how his body still reacts to Shaw but not the roiling hurt that Charles is being forced to feel its echoes. The limits of Charles's telepathy are outside his knowledge, but the limits of Charles's self he's had enough time to gauge. Charles is so very vulnerable beneath all the layers of ego and ridiculous idealism.

"You're strong, Erik, because I made you strong," Shaw says, his breath hot on Erik's cheek. Shaw's always been inordinately proud of his playthings. His condescending smile fades, doubtless factoring time against pleasure. He tongues the corner of his mouth as he leans back and delivers one quick shove to pin Erik more firmly. The metal should melt under _his_ hands, twist as easily around Shaw as it had the woman in white. "But absorbing nuclear power makes me even stronger." Shaw switches to play at gentleness, hands skimming down Erik's sides like a tailor checking the fit of a new suit.

Erik struggles, pushes with flesh and with mind and Shaw simply clucks his tongue and delivers a sharp pinch to the inside of Erik's thigh. Pain sizzles along his nerves, soothed a moment later as he knew it would be by Shaw's palm curving over his cock. Heat seeps through the leather as if Shaw's skin can barely contain the energy his body had absorbed. In anyone else it would be marvellous.

"I always liked you, Erik." Shaw's voice goes soft as he undoes Erik's zipper so slowly that Erik can feel each set of teeth separate. "You were both an amazing subject and an amazing pupil."

He can't close his eyes now anymore than he could as a boy, but he should. Charles should not have to watch as he does while Shaw rubs him hard and asks if he still likes to have his dick sucked. The grind of his teeth is loud in his skull, louder still than Charles's desperate apology for being unable to block out what's happening.

A lack of awareness does not cease to make an event occur, Erik thinks firmly and Charles interrupts to suggest that it would be better to never know. Erik starts to laugh. That they would be on the brink of an argument about philosophy at a time like this.... The absurdity brings with it a moment of calm, and steel shivers and screams under the push of his powers.

As with Charles's foolish utopian visions, all his promises of belonging, it simply isn't enough.


End file.
